Guardian Angel - TRUE STORY
Before I start telling you what has happened, I would like to point out that these are TRUE events that have been happening to me at an early age until the present day. I can NOT stress this enough that these are TRUE events, and I came across Creepypasta and I thought I should share my story with the world. About 7 Years Ago (Age, 9) Seven years ago was when these events leading up to this day has been freaking me out in a weird and uneasy way. Anyway, when I was about eight years old, I started having nightmares to the point where I would bawl when it was time to go to bed. I never had any problems with sleep before. Nightmares before these that I am about to tell you consisted of ridiculous things. (Such as dark rain clouds warping through my window and raining on me and screaming at me). However, these horrible dreams I was getting were all paranormal and out of body experiences. I didn't think much about this and I thought It was interesting and astonishing that I could actually step out of my body and walk around my house and actually see what was going on as it was happening. ---- Out of body experience Web Definitions: The dissociative experience of observing yourself from an external perspective as though your mind or soul had left and was observing... ---- This was amazing! Until I read online that stepping out of your body (From a religious point of view) is your soul leaving your body because it is trying to run away from you. Leaving your body also leaves your body open and pretty much a sitting duck for anything bad or even demonic that wants to take control. All of these dreams and OBE's (Out of body experience) were reoccurring. I was scared. I'm not scared of much in life but one thing for sure is I can NOT stand spirits, ghosts, and paranormal things. On top of these "out of body experiences" I had multiple dreams where I have been visited by spirits. I can't say all of them have been good either. One night I woke up (Or so I thought, it could have been a dream. It was so vivid. Everything was in color and I could see everything in my room. Just how I left it) and there was a young girl. Maybe.. 14? Standing on the foot of my bed. Guardian angel? Or something else?... This young girl was glowing - Not to the point where it looked like she was an angel, but glowing just enough that I could notice it as the glow faded out into the darkness of my room. She had long, white hair with a white dress that stretched from her head to toes. I couldn't see any of her facial features other than part of her nose, and small indentations where her eyes were. I'm not sure about her mouth, as it has been a long time since this has happened. I had a warm, comforting feeling inside - Not a worry in the world. I was in a calm state of mind and nothing could ruin the moment. She then said, "Hello". I felt like I was talking to someone I had known for a long time. I said hello back like I would say to anyone I would be having a normal convo with. She then continued to say the same thing, but this time she added my name. "Hello, Sean." I continued on asking who she was but all she would say was hello and added my name on the end sometimes. Then I passed out. -+-+-+-+- ---- In the morning I was somewhat freaked out about this and I went to the first person I could. My mom. She had always believed in spirits/ghosts etc. I told her EXACTLY what happened and she told me "Oh, it was probably your guardian angel." I found It kind of cool that my guardian angel appeared to me as it would be a rare occasion.. If it WAS my guardian angel. I didn't know what it was until I was 13 years old. The PNE. 3 years ago. (Age: 13) I was out with a friend having a great time. Riding all the rides, playing all the games. It was about 11:30PM and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. My friend and I were walking down a strip that had games all along both sides. At the end over to the right hand side there was a palm reading place. I thought I would give it a try (I'm not going to lie) I wanted to make fun of the lady every time she got something wrong about me. I went into the palm reader booth. I sat down. She started talking to me. Anyway, I'll skip to the good part as we were talking for a while so she could get to know me a little. She ended up guessing my birthday, and knowing my age. (And some other personal things I don't really want to get into right now). She then asked me if I had a sister. I said no as I am an only child. She continued and said "No? Because I sense you have a young lady in your life. Perhaps she is watching over you." I instantly got a cold chill down my neck/spine, walked out of the booth without saying a word, and tried to enjoy the rest of my night even though I knew it wasn't possible. I didn't get an hour of sleep that night. Or even the next. Within the past month. (Age: 16) Hello, in the past month I have realized something horrible and it may be life changing in my life. I have something called Sleep paralysis. Sleep paralysis pretty much explains itself. It's when your body is asleep, but your subconscious mind is still awake. Your eyes are awake. Everything you see is real. Except for the one thing that isn't real that is terrifying. What has happened in my sleep paralysis (SP) experiences are terrible. I have woke up, unable to move with a tingly feeling all over my body and looked at my doorframe with a shadow standing upright in it. It had no face. I quickly closed my eyes trying to move but it didn't work. You can NOT snap out of sleep paralysis as you have to wait for it to pass. I opened my eyes again and the shadow was crawling on top of me on it's hands and knees. We were face to face. I tried to scream but all that came out was a quiet wheezing sound that not even someone next to me could hear. I was trapped. Then, I heard a deep/distorted voice that was saying over and over again, "You are going to die Sean." Then, I woke up still hearing the voice I heard for another second. I think I wrote this down in my phone the exact time this happened. Sleep Paralysis - Friday, July 26th. 6:17am was the exact time I woke out of it. Sleep paralysis can occur while falling asleep or about an hour before waking up as it interrupts REM sleep. (Rapid eye movement sleep). I don't know much about REM sleep but I will link a couple video's on sleep paralysis. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Hky0kj2u1o I take no credit for this video as it is not mine. I have RSP which is reoccurring. I will update this page as more things happen. Thank you for your time in reading this page. I really appreciate it. -Sean Category:Beings